From Can We Fix It? to I Love You
by Luckychick71771
Summary: Jude has been attacked, leaving her vulnerable and uncertain. When her loyalties are put to the test, will she pass?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.

"Jude! Jude! Where are you?"

Jude knew she had to get to that voice. If she just followed it, everything would be fine. The problem was, it was too dark to see anything. The trees created a winding maze that she couldn't find her way out of. The thin sliver of moonlight did nothing to improve her vision. Her throat was parched, effectively eliminating the possibility of calling for help.

"Tommy!"

What felt like a scream to her was only a mere rustle, a minor disturbance to the forest surrounding her. Jude fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face. _Please God,_ she silently prayed, _let_ _him_ _find_ _me_ _before_ _it's_ _too_ _late_! Her plea was the last sound that echoed in her ears before total darkness descended upon her.

Jude awoke to the most heavenly sound known to man: Tommy's voice.

"Jude. Come on, sweetheart. Wake up."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Don't try to move. The paramedics are on their way."

There was a brief silence, which neither knew how to fill. Then Tommy cleared his throat and spoke. His voice was nothing but a mere whisper. His tone suggested a pain that he felt with every fiber of his being.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I let this happen. I…"

Before he could finish, the loud crackle of leaves mingled with the medics' siren to announce the arrival of help.

Tommy was seated in the waiting room of Saint Luther's Hospital with Sadie and Kwest. Sadie clung tightly to Tommy's hand while Kwest stared into space.

"Jude will be fine, Tommy."

"You don't know that, Sadie!"

He threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture and began pacing the lobby.

"Jude means too much to me! I can't lose her! I can't!"

"She's my sister! You think I want to be here now? You're not the only one who's hurting!"

"Sadie, I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did!"

She got up and left the lobby without a backward glance. Kwest looked up from his daydream and stormed over to Tommy.

"Sadie loves you, Tommy. You don't deserve it, but she does. If you don't start treating her right, I promise you'll regret it."

The look in Kwest's eyes said he was serious. His rigid posture only served to underscore his point.

"You're just angry because she chose me," Tommy fired back with the same unwavering glare.

"You're right. She did chose you over me. That's a decision that haunts me everyday, but you and I both know the only person you could ever love besides yourself is Jude. You need to let Sadie go before you get in too deep."

Before Tommy could respond, a doctor came up to him.

"Mr. Quincy?"

"Yes sir."

"I understand that you're the one who arrived with Miss Harrison."

"Yeah."

"Well you'll be happy to know that she's alright. She has a couple of broken ribs and a bruised collar bone but the rest of the damage is minimal."

"Thank God! Can I see her?" 

"You may. Follow me."

Tommy was led down a corridor to room 202. The room served to hold two occupants, but Jude was the only one at the moment.

"Miss Harrison? You have a visitor."

As soon as the doctor announced Tommy's arrival, he scurried out of the room. Tommy went over to the side of the bed. He looked down at Jude's fragile form. Her lips were dry and cracked. She had an assortment of bruises on her arms and legs. Her red hair vibrantly contrasted with the pale white of her skin and hospital gown. He could read the vulnerability in her eyes. He grasped her hand.

"Jude…"

That was all he could manage before a tear escaped and trickled down his cheek.

"Tommy, don't."

Jude lifted her hand and brushed away the droplet.

"You couldn't have known. It's not you're fault."

"But I should have been there. I knew something was off with Spencer the first time I met him…"

"Tommy, stop blaming yourself. Please. I chose to hire him. I misjudged him. He fooled everyone."

"But it's my job to check out the employees before you hire them! I should have been more thorough."

A voice from the doorway made the pair glance up.

"Jude's the one who has had to fight for her life tonight, but you're the one that needs reassurance. That's a little selfish, don't you think, Tommy?"

"Jamie, back off. The last thing I need is to referee an argument between you two."

"Sorry, Jude."

Jamie walked over to her side and lightly brushed a kiss against her hand. He was dressed in black slacks matched with a maroon dress shirt and tie. His hair was somewhat ruffled, but it only added to his charming appearance.

Although Tommy didn't admit it to himself, he was jealous of Jamie at the moment. His grungy jeans and faded Rolling Stones T shirt were no match for Jamie's formal attire. And while Tommy had sharp, classic facial features, Jamie's were soft and inspired people to trust him. Yep. He was definitely jealous. Tommy snapped out of his mental self-appraisal just in time to hear Jude's comment.

"Jamie! I totally forgot! You should get back to the banquet! You're being recognized for the FWA club you helped start!"

"Future Writers of America is not nearly as important as my best friend."

Tommy had had enough. It was time for him to go. As much as he hated to admit it, the first time he'd seen Jude smile, really smile, today was when Jamie entered the room. He seemed to have a calming affect on her.

"Jude, I'm going to talk to the doctor for a minute and then head home. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Tommy."

She reached out and tightly clasped his hand for a second before letting go.

Jamie's thoughts were whirling in his head. How could his Jude have been attacked like this? He knew he had to keep it together for her sake, so on the outside he posed in a casual, relaxed manner, but inside he was being torn apart. Jude almost died. He'd almost lost her.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"I said thanks for coming. I know how important that banquet was to you."

"I already told you, Jude. You're way more important. Besides, it wasn't really all that fun anyway. My date couldn't stop talking, so in a way you saved me."

"Well I'm glad to know that my being attacked came at such a great time."

Although Jude's tone was sharp, her words lacked conviction, letting Jamie know she was just teasing. He knew that if he lived to be a hundred, he'd never get enough of her. He'd do anything for Jude. The only thing standing in his way was Tommy Quincy.

Jamie knew Jude thought of his as safe. Tommy had that rugged, worn look that suggested danger. Jamie was someone you could depend on. Part of Tommy's cool was that Jamie thought that if he could be a little more like Tommy, Jude could love him.

On the other hand, maybe Jude didn't know how he felt. Suddenly he had to tell her.

"Jude. I'm in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is my second posting. I hope y'all like it! This sight is fun, because I like all the replies I get. Thanks a lot!

"Miss Harrison? I just wanted to let you know that we'd like to keep you overnight for observation, but you should be ready to go home by tomorrow morning. Mr. Quincy has informed me that he will be here to pick you up."

GOD, Jamie thought. THE DOCTOR HAD TERRIBLE TIMING! He'd finally gotten up the nerve to tell Jude how he'd felt. He saw a stunned expression flitter across her face before they were interrupted, but he didn't know if it was a good stunned or a bad stunned. It didn't matter anyway. His chance with Jude was ruined.

"As for you," the doctor said to Jamie, "you should get going. Visiting hours are over."

"Of course. 'Night, Jude."

With a small wave, Jamie disappeared down the hall.

The next morning, Tommy was waiting in the lobby for Jude when she was released. She wanted to hug him, but she didn't want to do any more damage to her broken body, so she settled for taking his hand instead.

"Hey, Jude." Tommy whispered, as if talking too loudly would shatter her. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am. Thanks for coming to get me, but why didn't Sadie come?"

"She wanted to make sure that everything was set up for you at home."

Jude noticed that Tommy wouldn't look at her.

"Did you and Sadie have a fight?"

"You know Jude, sometimes your intuition kills me. Either you're really good at reading me, or I'm really obvious."

"I know you, Tommy. Tell me what happened. Or better yet, let me guess. You were blaming yourself for what happened to me and ignoring Sadie. She tried to comfort you and you lost it."

"Jude…"

"Okay, okay. I know it's none of my business, but Sadie's good for you, Tommy."

"Speaking of Sadie, she has everything under control at the house, so be prepared to be pampered."

"I don't want to go home, Tommy. I want to go to the studio. Music is the only thing that will help me forget about what happened."

"No way, Jude. You just got released. You need to relax."

"Writing music will help me relax. Besides, how is being at home any less dangerous than being at the studio? Please? Just for a little while?"

Jude noted Tommy's sigh and new he would give in.

"Fine, but just for a little while!"

"Thank you!"

Jude leaned over in her seat to kiss Tommy on the cheek. She was so glad to be going to the studio, she didn't notice how her light peck had Tommy gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white.

Tommy sat across from Jude and glanced at her for what seemed like the millionth time. He couldn't help it. He wondered if she knew that she bit her lip when she was trying to focus. Jude wanted a new song. Something original and sweet. She looked so cute trying to concentrate, Tommy thought he'd go insane.

Jude's advice about Sadie kept haunting him. She WAS good for him, but was she what he wanted? What if Kwest was right? What if the only person he could ever love was Jude? He knew he still had feelings for her, but he thought they'd go away over time.

"Jude, do you think the only person I'm capable of loving is myself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… I just mean, I was really rude to Sadie yesterday, and Jamie was right about my being selfish."

"Tommy. You may not realize it, but you're more than capable of loving others. Look at how terrible you felt over my being attacked. That has to mean something."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

What Jude didn't know was that she was just proving Kwest's point. Maybe he really wasn't capable of loving anyone but Jude.

Jamie had been alone with his thoughts for far too long. Surrounded by pizza boxes and potato chip bags, he realized how desperate he really was. He knew he couldn't hold Jude at bay forever. She'd want to know what was going on. He resolved to go talk to her.

Once he was at her door, though, it wasn't so easy. He knocked and Sadie answered.

"Hey, Jamie. Looking for Jude?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to her about something."

"Well she just called and said that she and Tommy were going to stop by the studio for a while. You could try there, if you want."

"Thanks, Sadie."

Jamie decided to head on over to the studio. So what if Quincy was there? He'd just have to tell Jude that they needed to have a private conversation. He could do this. All he had to do was keep telling himself that.

In the middle of the lyric she was writing, Jude looked up to see Tommy watching her.

"Okay, Jude it's my turn to play detective. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Come on, girl. I know that look. Something's happened. Tell me what it is."

Jude sat in silence, hoping Tommy would take the hint. He didn't.

"Jude, you can tell me. Trust me."

"It's just something between me and Jamie. It's no big deal."

"If it's no big deal, then why are you more focused on your 'problem' than your song?"

"He told me that he was in love with me," Jude blurted. She hadn't meant to tell Tommy, but a tiny part of her wanted to see if he'd react with jealousy. He did. Another small part of her was happy that the thought of her with another guy made him angry.

Tommy knew he had to get out of the studio.

"I'm going for a walk I need some air."

Jude didn't say anything. Tommy knew that was because she thought he needed to cool down too. On his way down the steps, Tommy saw Jamie with a boquet of flowers or the guy himself, but that did it. Tommy reared back and punched Jamie right in the face.

Jude looked up from her song just in time to see Tommy punch Jamie. Before she could form a rational thought, she was on her feet and heading for the door. She reached Tommy and Jamie in record time.

"Jude…" Tommy barely had time to say the word before Jude slapped him.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You guess?! You just punched Jamie!"

"Jude! He…"

"He what? Brought me flowers? Well I WAS attacked yesterday…"

"I know that, but…"

"I don't need this right now, Tommy. I don't need to stand between you two. I can't right now!"

Tears began streaming down Jude's face. Tommy reached out to hug her, but she pushed him away. He grabbed her in an embrace. Jude tried to break free. She scratched and pounded at Tommy's chest, but he only held on tighter. Soon tears were wracking her body. She didn't have the strength to fight him any more. She crumbled against him and they both sank to the floor. Tommy held Jude while she cried. He seemed to know that she needed the silence.

Jamie was heartbroken. He knew he was Jude's best friend, but it hurt to see her turn to Tommy for support. He set Jude's flowers on the step and turned to walk away. Just as he was about to descend the last step, Tommy called out to him.

"Hey man… I'm sorry."

Jamie nodded, but kept on walking.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you guys like this next part!

Tommy sat in silence with Jude for a while. He rocked her and occasionally murmured reassurances. When people walked by, they'd stare, curious about Jude, but no one ever questioned what they were doing. He knew he loved Jude, but Sadie was his girlfriend. He couldn't break up with her for her sister.

Jude finally started to calm down. When she looked up, Tommy wiped away her tears. She gave him a watery smile. He helped her to her feet.

"I think it's time for you to go home," Tommy said.

Jude nodded, but didn't say anything. The entire ride to her house was silent except for the sniffles she was trying to control. When he pulled up to her door, Sadie was waiting. Tommy took Jude's hand and guided her up the front steps.

"What happened?" Sadie asked.

"She just needs some rest. Let me get her upstairs. I'll be right back," said Tommy.

Jude slowly made her way up the stairs, closely monitored by Tommy. When they reached her bedroom, he guided her to the bed and removed her shoes. She laid down and he covered her up.

"Tommy? I'm sorry for earlier."

"Don't be. You don't have to be strong all the time, Jude."

He linked his hand with hers.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"I will. You're safe now, sweetheart."

He dragged her rocking chair to the side of her bed and made himself comfortable. A half an hour later, when Jude's breathing assured Tommy that she was asleep he got up and brushed a kiss across her forehead. He turned and headed for the door to see Sadie leaning against the frame.

"We need to talk."

Sadie didn't know what she was going to say to Tommy, but she did know that she was tired of clinging to a lost hope for a relationship with him. He followed her down the steps silently.

"Tommy, I'm just going to cut straight to the point. We're not right together. When we spend time with each other, you make me laugh. You do the sweetest little things, like buying me flowers, but despite all that, we're not good for one another. The instant Jude is in trouble, you drop everything and run to her. You completely forget that I'M your girlfriend. I just think it's time we went our separate ways."

Sadie could see the indecision in his eyes.

"Sadie, I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have. You let me believe that we could have something when there really wasn't a chance was there?"

"No, that's not true. I thought that you were the one for me. Jude was too young and we weren't getting along."

"None of that mattered, though, did it, Tommy? You still loved her then and you love her now."

"Sadie, Jude and I are total opposites. She's passionate and unselfish. She cares. She's open and not afraid to speak out. She pushes me to be my best. She makes me feel like I can go for what I want no matter what."

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not angry. You're in love with my sister and it's going to take some time for me to get over you, but I'd still like us to be friends."

"Yeah. Definitely."

Jude woke a few hours later. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the waning sunlight. A weak beam poured through her window. She kicked off her blanket and headed for the stairs. She was in some serious pain. Every time she drew a breath, it hurt.

When she reached the kitchen, Sadie was sitting at the table with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Before Jude could ask what was wrong, the phone rang. Sadie jumped up to answer it. That's when she noticed Jude. After a few minutes of quiet conversation, Sadie turned to her sister.

"That was detective Jackson. He says the man that they caught who was responsible for your attack is innocent. They got the wrong guy."

"What do you mean they got the wrong guy? I know Spencer was the one that attacked me!"

"They say he say he has an air-tight alibi. They're going to release him."

"Sadie, what if he comes after me again?"

"You need protection, Jude. Maybe you should call Tommy."

Before Jude could refuse, there was a knock on the door. Sadie went to answer it.

"Hey, Jamie. Jude's up, but I don't think visitors are a good idea right now."

"No. It's okay."

Jude really needed to talk to Jamie about what he'd said last night.

"Come on. We'll go upstairs."

The pair made their way to Jude's room. She sat on the end of the bed while Jamie occupied the chair that Tommy sat in earlier.

"Jamie…"

"Jude…"

They both began at the same time.

"I'll go first," Jamie said. He had to tell Jude how much he cared for her.

"What I said last night still stands. We've been friends for a long time. I know you better than anyone. Jude, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever known. I want us to be more than friends."

There was a small silence. Jamie knew that she was trying to find words that wouldn't hurt him.

"Jamie, you know you mean a lot to me. We've known each other forever, but… I only see you as a friend and I don't want to ruin that. You're…"

"Not Tommy?"

"Don't say that! That's not true! He and Sadie are together!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Jude. You still have feelings for him."

"Jamie, please. Tommy ad I can't have a relationship."

"You're avoiding the real issue. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I…"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Jude."

"Yes," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy had been standing in Jude's doorway for most of the conversation. He was elated that Jude had feelings for him, but he knew they couldn't act on them. Jude was confused and he and Jamie both loved her. That's why he chose this moment to interrupt. He rapped on the door. Jamie looked up and rolled his eyes. He stood and turned to Jude.

"I'm gonna go."

He brushed past Tommy without another word.

"Come in Tommy."

He moved into the room and sat on the bed next to Jude.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Most of it."

"Oh God. Please don't tell Sadie."

"Sadie and I broke up, but that's not why I'm here. She called and told me about Spencer's release."

"Yeah. The police say he has an alibi."

"Well, I'm worried that he may try to come after you again. I want you to stay with me until everything is settled. You need to be protected."

"Tommy, I can't stay with you."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be awkward."

"Then I'll stay here."

"In my and Sadie's apartment? That would be even worse!"

"It's your choice."

"My choice is to stay here, without you."

"That's not an option. I won't lose you, Jude. Now choose."

"UGH! Tommy. This is soooo unfair! Fine! I'll stay with you!"

Jude was so angry at him she wanted to punch him. She settled for a pinch instead.

"OWW!! What was that for?"

"Making this so difficult! You're asking me to let you put yourself in harms way for me. Just like you don't want to lose me, I don't want to lose you!"

"You're not 'letting' me do anything, Jude. I'd protect you if you wanted me to or not. Now, I'll be back in a little while. Pack your stuff and be ready to go by then."

Jamie was sitting in his apartment that he shared with a friend when a knock sounded on the door. He tried to ignore it, but his visitor wouldn't go away.

"Come in," he finally called. None other than Tommy Quincy walked into his living room.

"What do you want? Are you here to brag? Jude still loves you. Congratulations!"

"Jamie, first I want to apologize for punching you. Second, I wanted you to know that Spencer is being released, so Jude'll be staying with me for a while."

"That's great. That gives you the perfect opportunity to tell her that Sadie broke up with you because she couldn't handle coming in second to her sister."

"Jamie, I know you have feelings for Jude, so I wanted to give you fair warning. Earlier I didn't think it would be fair to ask Jude to choose between us. Now that I know you guys are just friends though, I'm going to fight for her."

"Well, you should know you're not going to have anyone to fight. Jude only sees me as a friend."

I wanted to tell you because despite what you think, Jude needs you, man. Don't stop being her friend because she doesn't see you as boyfriend material. There's room in her life for both of us."

"So you came over here to play the good 'soon-to-be boyfriend? I really want to be angry at you for coming over here, but you're right. I'm mad that Jude doesn't love me the way I love her, but she's my best friend. Besides, someone has to be there for her when you screw up. But this doesn't mean we're friends."

Jude went downstairs to tell Sadie that she was going to stay with Tommy for a while, but before she made it to the kitchen, she made a pit stop to make a phone call.

"Kwest? It's Jude. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jude. How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks, but I'm actually calling because I need a favor."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm glad y'all like my story line. This is my first fan fic, so thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Superman or Bob the Builder.

"Sure. Anything I can do."

"Well, they're releasing Spencer, so I'm going to be staying with Tommy for a while. I was hoping you could come and stay with Sadie. I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't want her to be alone in case Spencer tries to get to me through her."

There was a moment of silence before Kwest answered.

"Why don't you both just stay with Tommy? Isn't he everyone's hero now-a-days?"

"I don't want it to be weird for them. Sadie broke up with him and it would be kind of uncomfortable."

Jude detected a note of hope in Kwest's tone that he couldn't quite control.

"They broke up? What time should I be there?"

"As soon as you can."

"Great. See ya."

Jude detoured to the living room to grab a couple of movies that she could bring to Tommy's. Then she went into the kitchen to share her news with Sadie.

"Hey."

"Sadie, Tommy wants me to stay with him for a little while. I told him I would, but I don't want to leave you here by yourself," Jude said, cutting straight to the chase.

"Jude, you need to go. You'll be safe there."

"I am going, but only if you let Kwest stay with you. He's on his way over now."

"Jude!"

"I won't go unless you agree."

She could see Sadie contemplating her options.

"Fine!" she finally answered. "But I don't like it!"

Right at that moment the doorbell rang. It was Kwest.

"Hey. Come on in."

Jude held open the door while he lugged in his suitcase.

"You can have my room. Why don't you head on upstairs and unpack?"

"Great."

He headed for the stairs. Sadie was staring daggers at her.

"It's only for a little while," Jude said.

"A little while is too long."

A few minutes passed in silence. Tommy finally arrived just in time to see Kwest coming down from Jude's room.

"I'm all unpacked," he said.

Tommy shook his head and grabbed Jude's suitcase. He waited for her to hug Sadie goodbye. When they were alone outside, he looked at her.

"You just couldn't resist the temptation to play matchmaker, huh?"

"Jude knew he was just teasing, because she could hear the humor in his voice. She was very glad he wasn't jealous of Kwest.

Jamie got tired of sitting around feeling sorry for himself around midnight. Since sleep alluded him, he decided to go to a movie. He knew romance was definitely out of the question, and he wasn't in the mood for drama or comedy. That left one thing. Action. When he got to the theater, there weren't many people there. His options were limited because of the hour, so he decided to go with Superman.

Man was that a bad choice. The story line was sadly similar to his situation: Clark meets Lois. They become best friends. Clark falls in love with Lois and spends all his time pining after her. By the end of the film, Jamie was wallowing in self-pity all over again. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he smacked into someone.

He looked up to see an extremely beautiful girl with sable-colored hair. She had sparkling hazel eyes, and her taller-than-average frame allowed the top of her head to reach Jamie's chin.

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it's fine. It was my fault."

"I'm Jamie, by the way."

"I'm Julie."

Nice, to meet you, Julie."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry to run, but I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Yeah, I understand. See you around," a dejected Jamie replied.

He waved goodbye wishing that she didn't have to go so soon.

Tommy and Jude hadn't been at his place for five minutes yet, and he was about to go insane.

"Jude, for the thousandth time! You're sleeping in my room! I'll take the couch!"

"NO! I'm a guest here. I refuse to take your bedroom."

"If you insist on sleeping on the couch, I'll make a pallet on the floor and sleep next to you. You should know now that I snore."

"Yeah, well I talk in my sleep."

"That's nice. When I have trouble sleeping, I usually sing to myself. Most of the time I hum the Bob the Builder theme song."

"Fine!"

"Now that that's settled, we can watch a movie."

"I brought a few over. You can choose one while I change."

As Jude headed into the bathroom, she could hear Tommy humming Bob the Builder softly under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy walked over to where Jude's movies. He selected one and put it in the DVD player. Then he went to the kitchen to microwave some popcorn. When Jude emerged from his room a few minutes later, she was wearing shorts and a tank-top. Tommy didn't think pajamas could possibly look as good as Jude made them seem, but obviously he was wrong. He cleared his throat.

Both made their way to the sofa, Tommy at one end, Jude at the other, with the bowl of popcorn in between them.

By the end of the flick, Jude was nestled into Tommy's side, her head on his shoulder, fast asleep. Tommy never saw a more perfect sight in his entire life.

Sadie and Kwest sat in an uncomfortable silence before she got up the never to start a conversation.

"Thanks for staying with me, Kwest."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Sadie. Jude told me you and Tommy broke up and she didn't want you to be alone."

JUDE AND HER BIG MOUTH! Sadie thought.

"Yeah."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here."

"Kwest…"

"No, listen, Sadie. I know Tommy hurt you. I just want to take care of you. I know it's too soon to ask for a relationship, so for now I just want to be your friend.

Sadie glanced away. She should have known better to think that Kwest would take advantage of her when she was fresh out of a bad relationship. She took his hand.

"Thanks, Kwest."

Jude awoke to a slight noise and the sense of being jostled. By the time she was aware enough of her surroundings to realize what was going on, Tommy was setting her on his bed. Either she was dreaming, or he'd just carried her into his bedroom.

"'Night, Jude," he whispered.

By the time she responded, he was already out of the room and shutting the door.

Tommy knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep well with Jude in the next room. He laid down and pulled the blanket up to his waist. He clasped his hands behind his head, stared at the ceiling and pursed his lips to start softly whistling Bob the Builder when a thought occurred to him.

He wanted to be more than just friends with Jude, but he knew she wouldn't accept that. He'd just broken up with her sister. Tommy had to find a way to show Jude he cared for her. He had the perfect idea of how to start, too.

The next morning Tommy awoke to a knock on the door. He went to answer it before the pounding awoke Jude. He opened the door to a tall man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had jet-black hair with amazing blue eyes. His jaw was angular and his facial features sharp. His outfit and the way he tried exceptionally hard to appear casual screamed Fed. He flashed a badge at Tommy.

"I'm detective Landon Jackson, with the FBI."

"No offense, but are you even old enough to be in the academy?" Tommy asked.

Suddenly an older man with flecks of silver in his hair appeared out of the shadows. He was somewhat stocky and had the look of a man who'd seen a lot in his lifetime.

"I'm detective Jerry Andrews. Landon here's a rookie. Fresh out of the academy. Ever seen a 24-year-old detective? We'll you're looking at one. Mr. Jackson here is on of the best on the team."

"Really?"

"Tommy, aren't you going to invite them in?" Jude asked from behind him.

He guessed the knock awoke her after all.

"Of course. Please come in, gentlemen."

The two detectives entered the room, but didn't sit until Jude did.

"Can I get you anything?" Jude asked. "Some coffee, maybe?"

"That would be fine," answered Andrews.

Jude got up from where she'd recently sat on the sofa. She headed for the kitchen.

"So what can I help you guys with?" Tommy asked.

"Actually we're here to speak with Miss Harrison."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! I'm really glad you guys like it, and thanks for the replies!

At that moment, Jude returned with coffee and all of its makings on a tray. Tommy couldn't help but notice how she filled the role of hostess so easily. Instead of sitting on the sofa between the two detectives, she chose to sit on the arm of Tommy's chair.

"We're investigating the attack that led to your hospitalization," said Andrews. "We're aware that you've told your story to the police force, but now the FBI is involved. We'd greatly appreciate it if you would recount what happened."

Tommy had never heard the details of Jude's attack. He wanted to know, but was afraid to ask.

"I was in my studio Friday night," she began. "When Spencer walked in."

"How do you know Spencer?" one detective asked.

"I hired him as my assistant a few weeks ago."

"I see. Please continue."

"He invited me out for a cup of coffee. I refused, saying it was late and I needed to get home. He told me that he understood. I walked out to my car, but it wouldn't start. Spencer was there. He offered me a ride home."

"Is it possible that Spencer may have sabotaged your vehicle?"

"Maybe. He had access to it. It was in the employee parking lot."

The detective nodded.

"Go on."

"I accepted the ride and gave him my address, only he didn't take me home. We ended up in a cabin in the woods. I think we were by the lake because I heard sounds of water, but I was blindfolded."

"Then how did you know you were in a cabin?" asked Andrews.

"Spencer said something about his family owning a rundown cabin in the woods. He said it was a safe place for him to keep me because it was so secluded. He was also babbling about how I'd betrayed him. He kept hitting me. Mostly in the arms and stomach. He said he didn't want to mess up my face."

Tears trickled down Jude's face. Tommy wanted to scoop her up and hold her. He wanted to scream at the detectives to get out. Couldn't they see that they were upsetting her?

"Miss Harrison," Jackson said. "We understand this is hard for you. If you'd rather finish this discussion later, we can leave for now."

"No," Jude responded. "I'd rather just get it all out now."

A few hours after we arrived, I told him I was thirsty and I needed water. At first he wouldn't give it to me, because he was afraid that if he left the room I would escape, but I was so thirsty I could barely speak. When I couldn't answer his questions anymore, he went to the kitchen for water. He told me that he could still see me and not to make a move. He wanted to put the glass to my lips and let me drink that way, but I kept letting the glass fall. Finally he untied my hands so I could drink on my own, but he trained his gun on me and told me not to try and get away."

God, Tommy really wanted to kill this guy. He'd never been angrier in his life. How could someone do this to his Jude?

"I drank my water and put my hands behind my back so that he could tie them back up, but he had to put the gun down to do it. As he was binding my arms, I reared back and kicked as hard as I could. I know I got him in the shin. He bent over for a second. I used it to run out the door. I knew he was behind me, so I ran as far as I could. Then I remember falling to my knees…. and then waking up to Tommy."

The entire time Jude told her story, the detectives were scribbling on notepads. They turned to Tommy.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions, Mr. Quincy?"

"No, not at all."

"How did you know where to find Jude?" Jackson asked.

"I didn't. I recognized Spencer's car on the side of the road as I was heading home. I thought he was having car trouble, so I pulled over. I saw Jude's bracelet on the ground and got suspicious. I started calling her name. I heard leaves rustling and went to check it out. That's when I found Jude, unconscious."

"Where were you heading when you saw Spencer's car?"

"I was on my way home from the studio. Jude and Spencer were the only ones still working when I left."

"If you left before Mr. Taylor and Miss Harrison, how did you happen upon them on the road?" asked Jackson.

"I stopped at a restaurant for dinner," answered Tommy.

"How did you know the bracelet belonged to Miss Harrison? Couldn't it have been someone else's?"

"No," Tommy said with certainty. "I gave it to her a little over two years ago for her sixteenth birthday."

"Excuse me detectives. Are we almost finished here?" Jude interrupted. "I need to get to the studio to conduct interviews for someone to fill Spencer's position."

"Actually, we have a few updates we'd like to give you, but we could meet you at the studio in an hour if you'd like."

"That'd be great," Jude answered.

Tommy showed the detectives to the door and turned to Jude in time to see her swiping at her face.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I'm going to take a shower before we head to the studio."

She turned to flee into the bathroom, but Tommy wouldn't let her. Not without telling her how much he cared for her.

"Jude, listen to me. I swear I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I need you too much. That may sound selfish, but you're all I've got."

She began to cry.

"I believe you."

She walked over to him and hugged him with a brute strength Tommy didn't know she possessed. Before he could hug her back, she scurried into the bathroom for her shower.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay…. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it:P

Jamie had a Future Writers of America meeting today, and since he co-founded the club, he was obligated to go, but he wasn't ready for the surprise that greeted him when he arrived.

Lexi Michaels, the other co-founder, announced that they had a new member who wanted to join. As was tradition, he or she got up and told the group about his or her self. Jamie was looking down at his shoes when the girl began to speak.

"Hi. I'm Julie MacKenzie. I just moved here from Montana."

Jamie knew that voice. When he looked up, sure enough he met the eyes of the girl from the movie theater.

"I was on my school newspaper all four years of high school. My first two years I just submitted work. My last two I was chief editor. I've written some editorials that were published in my town's newspaper. I've got some samples with me, if anyone would like to see them."

She paused. Jamie could tell she was uncertain what to say next, so he tried to help her along.

"Why do you think FWA is a good club for you?" he asked. He noted the grateful smile she shot him.

"I feel I'd be an asset to this club because of my determination and dedication. Thank you."

She took a seat. Lexi walked to the front of the room and called to Jamie.

"As founders of this organization, we reserve the right to approve or reject applicants. My vote is yes. Jamie?"

"Of course. I think Julie will be great for FWA."

His compliment was rewarded with one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen.

By the time Jude showered and got ready, she was prepared to face the world again. She left the bathroom to find Tommy dressed in faded jeans and a black shirt. Jude always thought that Tommy looked good in black, but now she realized that he looked amazing. He looked up and caught her staring at him.

"Read to go?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

The only noise in the car was the radio. Halfway there, the radio announcer informed the viewers that he was going to play a song by Boyz Attack. Tommy laughed and Jude smiled. They both sang along with the song, and by the time they reached their destination, Jude was in a considerably better mood. She told the receptionist to start sending in the applicants who wanted to be her receptionist. Tommy accompanied her for the interviews.

They got a third of the way into the list of people who applied before they met a promising prospect.

"Hi, I'm Krystal Terry."

Jude stuck her hand out to the blond. She had blue eyes and stood about 5'4.

"Jude Harrison."

"Tommy Quincy."

He also shook the applicant's hand. Jude noticed how Krystal's fingers lingered a bit longer than necessary on Tommy's.

"What previous experience have you had?" she asked.

"I was employed by Rochelle Williamson as well as Kiki Adams as their personal assistants. Rochelle moved and Kiki quit. That's why I'm looking for a new position."

"May I ask your age?" Jude inquired. "You don't look old enough to have held two jobs, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Not at all. I was actually hired by Rochelle on my eighteenth birthday. I went to work for Kiki four months later. Three months after that, here I am."

"Well your recommendations are incredible. Thank you for coming."

Krystal stood up and sauntered to the door.

"No, thank you, Miss Harrison."

But when she said it, her eyes were on Tommy.

Tommy thought Krystal was the perfect choice. Not only was she overly qualified, but she was female. He was pretty sure Jude could take her if Krystal ever tried to attack her.

"Jude, I think she's the one."

"Why? Because she was flirting with you the whole time?"

"No, because she has great credentials."

"Yeah. Rochelle Williamson and Kiki Adams. Those girls are pretty impressive."

"Definitely. Hey, Jude, I would really like it if you would have dinner with me tonight."

Tommy could tell that his request knocked Jude off balance.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

Detective Landon Jackson was making his way into the studio just as a pretty blond was making her way out of it. He knocked into her accidentally on purpose.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm detective Landon Jackson."

"Oohh… Detective?"

"Yeah."

"That's impressive, but I really have to be going. It was nice meeting you."

"Wait!" he called. "I didn't' catch your name!"

"That's because I didn't give it," his mystery woman answered.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post more guys. Some things came up, but anywho…. Here's the next chapter. This one isn't really that full of action and suspense, so just bear with me. It'll get better soon. :P

Detective Jackson made his way to where Jude and Mr. Quincy were sitting.

"Hello, Miss Harrison."

"Detective Jackson. Where's Detective Andrews?"

"He couldn't make it. There was another case he needed to wrap up, so he sent me alone."

"I see… So about these updates…"

"Oh, yes. We just wanted you to know that the man you hired as Spencer Taylor has bee known to use several other aliases. We've been trying to catch him for a while now, but he keeps falling under our radar. That's why the FBI is involved."

Jackson watched Jude's face for any type of reaction. Her shock seemed genuine and he was pretty good at reading people. Personally he wasn't quite so sure that someone else hadn't committed the crime and tried to frame Jude's assistant. But who was the culprit? He felt as if the answer was staring him in the face, and he stared right back at it. Tommy Quincy.

After the FWA meeting, Jamie caught up with Julie.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Wanna grab some lunch?" He hoped the fear he felt about being rejected wasn't palpable.

"Actually I'm meeting some friends."

"Oh, right."

He was starting to get the feeling that Julie wanted him to back off… until she spoke again.

"But I'm free for dinner. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, that'd be terrific." He was afraid that his enthusiasm was a little much, so he tried to tone it down a bit.

"I mean…. That'd be fine."

"Cool. Let me give you my address."

She jotted it down and handed it to him.

"See you later."

"Yeah. See ya."

He didn't think Julie had any idea how happy she'd just made him.

Julie MacKenzie left the building where the FWA meetings were held. Yesterday when she ran into the tall, dark-haired, handsome stranger, she didn't think she'd ever see him again. Luck must have been on her side, though, because he was co-founder of Future Writers of America. She was really glad that she'd have an excuse to see him once a week.

Jude had to make her decision soon. Krystal was obviously the best choice, but it irked her that she seemed to have a thing for Tommy. She picked up the phone.

"Hi, Krystal? This is Jude Harrison."

"Oh! Hello Miss Harrison! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'd like you to come in tomorrow for a second interview. Would one o' clock be okay?"

"One would be great."

"Good. See you then."

Jude hung up the phone and headed for the studio. She had some last minute things she wanted to do before she went to dinner with Tommy.

Tommy only had a few minutes to prepare for dinner. He'd asked Jude if she wanted to have dinner with him, but he never told her where. Now that he was sure that he wanted Jude, he was going to use everything he knew about her to win her over.

He exited his apartment and headed for his Porsche. When he met Jude at the Studio, she was just finishing her work.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey, Tommy." He couldn't tell if she was nervous or excited by the way she chewed on her lower lip, but he liked the thought that his presence made her nervous.

"Almost ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just give me one more minute."

After tying up a few loose ends, Jude allowed Tommy to lead her to his car. They'd been driving for about ten minutes before she realized she had no idea where they were.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Well how much longer?'

"We're here."

Jude looked out the window, but she didn't know where "here" was. Tommy pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. He got out and grabbed a basket from the backseat. He went around to the passenger side and opened Jude's door.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You'll see."

Tommy really hoped Jude liked his surprise. He grabbed her hand and led her to a spot under a weeping willow. He brought out a blanket and laid it on the ground. They sat facing the west, waiting for the sun to set.

Light beams were dancing on Jude's face and in her hair. Tommy didn't think she'd ever know how truly beautiful she was.

"Tommy, do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"No."

"Then could you stop staring?"

He laughed.

"Sorry."

"What's going on anyway? Why are we here?"

"I just thought you need a break," he answered.

"Well I'm fine."

Without agreeing with her, he began to unpack the basket. He knew Jude was a sucker for the sunset. She said that no matter how bad her day was, the sunset meant it was ending and a new one was beginning.

Jude was ready for dinner. She thought that maybe with the distraction of food, she could keep her mind off of how nice Tommy was being to her. She knew that he wanted to be more than just friends with her, and a part of her was thrilled. But an even bigger part of her was afraid.

She was afraid that Tommy was just doing this out of pity because he'd overheard her telling Jamie that she still loved him, and she would absolutely not have a relationship with him if that were the case.

"Tommy…. If you're doing all of this stuff to impress me because you feel sorry for me, don't."

"Why would I feel sorry for you?" he asked.

"Because you heard me tell Jamie that I'm still in love with you," she answered.

"Jude, let me tell you why Sadie broke up with me. She told me that she knew I was still in love with you. Kwest told me the same thing. It took me a while to accept it, but every time I think about Jamie telling you that he loved you, I get so angry I want to punch him all over again. I don't want you to be with anyone…"

"But you don't want to be with me either?' She interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Jude…"

"Screw you, Tommy! I'll see whoever I want!"

"Just listen, please, sweetheart!"

"I've heard all I want to hear! You're being a selfish jerk. I want to go home. Take me back!"

With a sinking heart, Tommy realized that his efforts were futile. Not only that, but they'd just missed the sunset.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadie sat at the kitchen table wondering about all that had been happening. She wanted to throw her arms around her sister and kick her at the same time. Sadie wanted to patch things up with Kwest, but sometimes it got kind of awkward. Like now… when he walked out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, without a shirt. Sadie was about to protest, but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Kwest.

But when he opened the door, no one was there. He looked down to find a note attached to a dead bouquet of flowers. He picked up the flowers and opened the note.

Jude,

These flowers won't be the only things

that are dead if you don't come back to

me.

Love Always,

Spencer

The silence was deafening as Tommy drove Jude home. Everyone had been calling him selfish lately. Maybe there was some truth to it. He was snapped out of his reverie by the jingling of his phone. His hand brushed Jude's as he grabbed it off of the seat. He saw her flinch.

"Hello?"

"Tommy?"

Tommy recognized Sadie's voice right away, and the shakiness allowed him to deduce that she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"A dead bouquet of flowers was delivered to our door with a note threatening Jude's life."

"Is Kwest with you?" he asked.

"Yeah. If you're thinking of coming over here, don't. It's not safe for Jude. Just stay at your apartment. He obviously doesn't know Jude's there, or he would have sent the flowers to your address."

"If he thinks Jude is still at your guys' place, I'll drop her off at my apartment. Spencer doesn't know where I live. She should be safe on her own for a while."

"No! Tommy! Don't you dare leave her alone!"

"Nothing's going to happen to her, Sadie. I promise."

Jude knew whatever Tommy and Sadie were talking about wasn't good. Whenever Tommy was worried, his voice got deeper and he developed a "me against the world" attitude. She could tell by the way he was talking to her sister that he was searching for patience. When he finally got off the phone, he looked at Jude.

"Sadie says someone left dead flowers on the doorstep for you. You should be safe at my apartment since Spencer still thinks you're living at home, but I'm going to run over for a few minutes. Will you be okay?"

Jude didn't want to be left alone, but she didn't want Tommy to think she needed him, either.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

They pulled up to Tommy's apartment and he walked her inside.

"I'll be back soon," he said. And then he was gone.

Sadie was wrapped in the comfort of Kwest's arms when Tommy arrived.

"Hey, Sadie. Are you alright?"

"Of course she's not alright!" Kwest exploded. "Her sister was just threatened! But don't worry about her, Tommy. I'll take care of her. You need to be taking care of Jude."

"Kwest…." Sadie cautioned. "I'm fine Tommy."

She disentangled herself from Kwest's embrace and marched to the counter. She picked up the note and handed it to Tommy. He stared at it for a minute and then a look of pure terror crossed his face.

What Tommy saw when he looked at the piece of paper scared him half to death. The print only covered half the page. The other half was blank of ink, but there was an indentation, as if someone had scribbled on the page before it while it was still in the spiral. The words that were indented on the page were what scared him: his address. That's when he realized he'd been set up.

Jude was sitting in the living room when she heard a suspicious noise in the kitchen. She closed her eyes and told herself that she was imagining things. She sat silent for several minutes before opening her eyes. When she did, she was greeted by Spencer, wielding a gun and an evil smile.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you all really enjoy this fan fic!

Tommy drove through town with a vengeance. He promised Sadie that nothing would happen to her. He couldn't cope with losing Jude. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes. He swore and banged his hand on the steering wheel. Sucking in a breath, he fought for control. It hurt just thinking about a world without Jude. Finally the tear escaped, but it went unnoticed as he maneuvered the car through lanes of traffic.

Inside Jude's head voices were screaming at her. One was telling her not to give in to fear. The other was telling her to get up and run. She knew if she showed the terror she was feeling Spencer would kill her for sure. She needed to keep a level head.

"Jude my love."

"Spencer."

"I've missed you, but I couldn't show my face. Plus I had to leave a false trail for the new man in your life to follow."

"Spencer, tell me you didn't hurt him."

Jude knew she was in no position to be asking that question, but she had to know that Tommy was alright.

"Aww!! Jude is worried about her boyfriend!"

Spencer had a cold, emotionless smile plastered to his face that showed he really didn't care at all.

"Well sorry to cut the conversation short, sweetheart, but I need to get you out of here before Quincy catches on."

"Don't call me that!" Jude shouted.

"Why? Because your precious Tommy calls you that? I heard him that night he found you in the forest."

"Shut up!"

Jude knew she needed to get control of herself, but she couldn't handle Spencer mocking Tommy. She needed a plan. If she could keep him talking, she might delay their leaving. Spencer loved to boast about how smart he thought he was. She just needed to feed his ego for a while.

"Spencer, I really want to go with you. I've missed you so much, but I don't want to die."

"Well, I can either kill you here now, or your life will last a little longer if you come with me. Your choice."

"He aimed the gun straight at her heart.

Tommy made it to their apartment exactly seven minutes after leaving Sadie's. Funny how he started thinking of "his" apartment as "theirs," as in his and Jude's. If he didn't find her, he'd go back to being the apartment's sole occupant. He opened the door to find the place empty. He was too late.

Sadie was going out of her mind with worry. The only thing keeping her sane was Kwest. Tommy said he'd call when he made sure Jude was alright, but he hadn't called. That must mean Spencer had gotten to her sister. With that thought, a fresh round of tears sprang to Sadie's eyes.

"Shh…" Kwest said rocking her. "Everything's going to be fine."

"No it's not!" Sadie shouted. "Jude's been kidnapped by some crazed psycho who has an obsession with her! Tell me how everything's going to be fine!" she screamed, slamming her palms into Kwest's chest. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him.

"Listen to me. I know this is hard for you, but you need to calm down. Panicking is not going to help get Jude back. Take a few minutes to collect yourself and call Detective Jackson."

Sadie knew that the only reason they weren't admitting her into a nut house right now was because Kwest was there to keep her grounded. She picked up the phone and dialed Detective Jackson.

"Detective Landon Jackson here."

"Hi, this is Sadie Harrison. Jude's been kidnapped."

"I'm on my way."

Kwest hated seeing Sadie this way. He was in love with her and she probably knew it. Even though he didn't like Tommy, he felt for the guy. If it had been Sadie who got kidnapped, he knew he'd do anything to save her. It was kind of weird how someone else's crisis could make you look at your own life differently. While he wished Jude hadn't been kidnapped, he was grateful for the chance to get closer to Sadie.

"Kwest."

He was snapped out of his rationalizations as Sadie spoke to him.

"Yeah?"

"Detective Jackson will be here soon."

Tommy was crazy with conflicting emotions. He thought he'd had everything under control, but he was wrong. The tighter he tried to hold it together, the faster he fell apart. He needed Jude. She helped him see the good things about himself. All his life he thought that he was a bad person, that there wasn't any good in him, but Jude taught him differently.

So as he drove back to Sadie's to meet with detective Jackson, he said a prayer. He asked God to keep Jude safe and thanked Him for sending her to him. Tommy knew Jude was a godsend, but he hadn't realized how much he needed her until she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! Again, thanks for all the reviews. Make sure you keep letting me know what you think.

Jude really hoped she didn't die without getting a chance to tell Tommy goodbye. She needed him to know that despite their fight, she wasn't angry at him. She couldn't let her last words to him be about how selfish he was. Tommy was a lot of things, but selfish wasn't one of them. He was unconsciously giving to others all the time, but he couldn't see how amazing he was.

Jude was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the van Spencer put her in had stopped moving. A few seconds later the rear doors opened and he dragged her out by her hair. He pulled her into what looked like an empty warehouse.

"Jude, I love you. We're meant to be. You now that don't you?"

Silence.

"You betrayed me by falling for that producer of yours, but I forgive you. I'm giving you a second chance. Just say you want to be with me."

Jude knew she just had to keep feeding his ego. She just prayed that she could keep it going long enough to make him believe her.

"Spencer, you don't know what you're talking about. I didn't betray you."

"So you don't love your producer?"

Jude thought about it for a minute. Yes, she did love Tommy, and she had to tell the truth, even if that meant her life.

"Yes, I do."

"Then how can you say you didn't betray me?"

A loud crash echoed in the empty warehouse as he threw a molded rocking chair.

"Watch it, love. You're skating on thin ice!"

"Spencer, I'm in love with Tommy. I'm sorry."

"Well, that settles it, then. I'm just going to have to make you see how wrong you are, but if you won't be mine, Jude, I won't allow you to be anyone else's."

Detective Jackson arrived at the Harrison home as quickly as possible. He called Andrews, but he wasn't answering his cell. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a distraught looking Sadie.

"Good evening, Detective. Please come in."

Jackson looked around and took in two more sad looking faces, one being Tommy Quincy's, the other he wasn't acquainted with. He stuck out his hand to Tommy.

"Mr. Quincy. Good to see you again. I only wish that it were under better circumstances."

He then held out his hand to the stranger.

"Detective Landon Jackson," he said by way of introduction.

"Kwest," said the man, but he didn't offer a last name.

"So let's get down to business. Sadie, please tell me what you know."

Jackson sat in silence and listened patiently to Sadie's story. He was uncertain if Spencer would risk being caught again, if the man did commit the crime. He believed it was an inside man and Spencer was framed. But who would have the motive?

Earlier he suspected Quincy, but the more he thought about it, it didn't make sense. He was Jude's producer. He'd lose a lot of money if anything happened to her. But maybe he was willing to pay that price if she wouldn't date him. It was still an open book on Tommy.

The jury was still out on this Kwest guy, too, but his grief seemed genuine.

Then there was Jamie Andrews, Detective Jerry Andrews' nephew. He was surprised Jude hadn't made the connection the day they were introduced. Jerry was a family man, so he liked to brag about all his relatives. Jackson distinctly recalled Andrews saying once that his nephew's best friend was the famous Jude Harrison. He also remembered Andrews saying once that he thought Jamie was in love with her.

Was his partner's nephew behind the crime? Was the rejection too much for him to take?

"Miss Harrison, I understand your sister has a best friend by the name of Jamie Andrews. Do you have an address where I can reach him? I'd like to ask him a few questions."


	13. Chapter 13

Something clicked in Tommy's brain when Jackson said Jamie's name. He was fairly certain the detective's partner's name was Jerry Andrews. Were they in any way related? As Sadie was scribbling down Jamie's address, he slipped out the back door to make a call. On the third ring the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Jamie, listen. It's Tommy." 

"What do you want?"

"Jude's been kidnapped. The FBI's involved and they're snooping around. The two agents on the case are Jackson and…"

"Andrews?" Jamie finished for him.

"Yeah. Well Jackson was just here. He wanted your address. He said he had a few questions for you. I just wanted you to know so you'd be prepared."

"How long ago was Jude Kidnapped?"

"About an hour ago."

"Was it Spencer?"

"I think so…" Tommy proceeded to tell Jamie about the ploy with the flowers. By the time he was finished with the story, Jamie didn't sound like himself any more.

"Oh God. I hope she's okay."

"She will be. If anything turns up on your end, let me know."

"Yeah. Sure man. I gotta go. Jackson's here."

Spencer Taylor was getting very angry. No way was he going to sit here and let Jude play games with him. He was the one in control. He reminded her of that with a slap to the face.

"Spencer…"

"Don't try to beg for my forgiveness, now, love."

"I…"

"Jude, can't you see that I love you? I don't want to hurt you, but you make me do it."

"You don't love me, Spencer. If you did, I wouldn't be tied up in a warehouse with bruises on my face and arms!"

"Don't shout, love. Everything will be fine."

Spencer ran a hand down Jude's cheek and let it rest lightly on her shoulder. He didn't want to kill her, but she wouldn't listen to him. And if she didn't do what he wanted her to do, he wasn't in control any more. Spencer wouldn't tolerate that.

Jamie thought he was prepared for Landon Jackson's visit, but boy was he wrong. He'd expected to be asked questions like has Jude ever mentioned seeing Spencer after the first attack. He definitely wasn't expecting what came out of Landon's mouth.

"How long have you been in love with Jude?" he demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"How is that relevant to Jude's kidnapping?"

"Well, you're the only one with a plausible motive. If you don't answer my questions, you could be spending your life in jail for kidnapping and attempted murder."

"Listen to me, Landon. While you're in here grilling me, Jude's out there with some homicidal maniac!"

"Where were you about an hour ago?"

"I was here in my apartment."

"Is there anyone here that could verify that?"

"No," Jamie answered. "I was here alone."

"Well, that settles it, then, Mr. Andrews. I'll be back with a search warrant."

Jamie was in such a state of shock that by the time he picked his jaw up off of the floor, Jackson was already in the hallway closing the door behind him.

Tommy actually got down on his knees and said another prayer. He didn't pray very often. In fact, he hadn't asked God for anything since he was a teenager. He hoped with everything in him that his wish would be answered. He'd give anything to have Jude back safe and sound. He went through the apartment looking for clues, but could find nothing. All he could do was wait.

Spencer wasn't having much fun with this anymore. Jude's life was going to come to an end sooner than he'd expected.

"Love, I think it's time that we said our goodbyes."

He lifted the pistol. His finger twitched on the trigger. Jude cried out.

"No! Wait, Spencer. Please let me call Tommy. Let me tell him goodbye. Please!"

Spencer laughed. He contemplated the idea for a minute. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Jude's last moments would be saying goodbye to the man she loved. How ironic considering she was going to die by the hand of the man that truly loved her.

"Fine. You get a brief phone call."

In the midst of Tommy's plea to the Heavens, his phone rang.

"Quincy."

"Ah… Tommy."

Tommy recognized Spencer's voice.

"You vile…"

"Ah Ah Ah. Save the name calling if you want to speak to your precious Jude. Pay close attention to what she tells you, because they'll be the last words she ever speaks."

"Jude?"

"Tommy!"

"Did he hurt you? Where are you?!"

"I can't tell you WHERE I am Tommy. I don't know WHERE."

Tommy noticed something funny about the way she was speaking.

"Jude, give me something to go on."

"Is Sadie still at the HOUSE?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Tommy, I want you to know how special you are to me. Remember all of the good times we had. Do you remember on my SIXTEENTH birthday when we went to the PIER?"

Tommy didn't have any idea what Jude was talking about. He never took her to the pier for her sixteenth birthday. She was talking crazy.

"Jude, I don't know what you're talking about…."

Before Tommy could finish, Spencer's voice interrupted him.

"Quincy, pay attention. Those are the last words you'll ever hear Jude speak."

The dial tone buzzed in Tommy's ear.


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy sat there thinking for a moment. Jude had to be trying to tell him something. She was stressing certain words.

Where

House

Sixteenth

Pier

What did that mean? Where… where… house… Warehouse!! Sixteenth pier… Warehouse sixteen on the pier! He picked up his phone and dialed Jackson's number.

"Landon Jackson."

"Listen, Detective. I just got a call from Spencer. He let me talk to Jude. When she spoke to me, she gave me clues to figure out where she is. She's at Warehouse sixteen on the pier. You have to go find her."

"Mr. Quincy, if you're saying this to get me off Jamie's back, it's not going to work. I'm going to get a search warrant right now to look for evidence in his home."

"No, Landon! I'm not wrong! You have to go get her!"

"When did this 'alleged' phone call take place?"

"A few seconds before I called you."

"And what number showed up on your caller id?"

"It was restricted."

"Riiight, Mr. Quincy. Don't call me again unless you have some concrete evidence."

Tommy hung up the phone without replying. If Jackson wasn't going to do anything he was.

Jude couldn't let Spencer kill her. She had to stay alive until Tommy figured out where she was.

"Spencer, if you love me as much as you say you do, you won't kill me. Please."

"Love, you know I hate it when you beg."

This wasn't working. Jude decided to try a different approach.

"You know I love you, Spencer. I understand that I need to be punished for betraying you. I understand why I have to die, but can I have a goodbye kiss?"

"Love, this better not be a trick."

"I swear it's not."

"There's always time for one last kiss."

Spencer leaned down, but just as their lips were about to connect, Jude turned her head. She could see the anger flaring in his eyes.

"Don't be angry, but can you untie my hands? I want this to be right."

Jude could see Spencer thinking about her request.

"If I untie your hands, you give me your word that you won't try any funny business."

"I won't, Spencer."

"If you do, Love, make no mistake I will kill you."

He yanked Jude up by her hair and sliced the rope binding her hands, nicking her wrist in the process. She bit back the scream of pain that threatened to escape her lips.

"Now let's do this right."

Spencer leaned down and put his lips on Jude's. A half a second later she brought her knee up with all of the strength she could muster. While he was doubled over in pain, she ran. She raced up to the doors, but they were locked. When she glanced up, Spencer was coming at her.

She ran in the other direction. She knew she only had one chance. She looked around for some sort of weapon. That's when she saw Spencer's gun in the middle of the floor. It must have fallen from his hand when Jude kneed him. She ran toward it and snatched it from the ground. She aimed it directly between Spencer's eyes.

"Love, you couldn't shoot me even if you wanted to. I doubt you've ever held a gun in your life."

Spencer was right, but he didn't have to know that.

"The one good thing about dating your overprotective producer is that he insisted on me taking shooting lessons."

A frown creased Spencer's brow, but that didn't stop him from advancing.

"Come any closer, and I'll shoot."

Spencer didn't stop. He just kept coming. Jude's finger twitched on the trigger. A shot rang out, echoing off of the window panes.


	15. Chapter 15

Sadie sat at home waiting for Tommy's call, but it never came. She was going crazy wondering about Jude. Kwest had been with her throughout this entire thing, but she needed to know Jude was okay.

"What do you think is taking so long?"

"Shh, baby. Tommy will call soon. Don't worry."

Kwest planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't, Kwest. Jude is in trouble. Now is not the time."

"I just don't want you to hurt, Sadie. If I could take away your pain, I would."

"I know. Just…"

Before she could finish her sentence, her phone rang.

"Hello? Jude?"

"No, it's Jamie. I guess you haven't heard anything."

"No I haven't. What took you so long to call?"

"Detective Jackson was here. He got a warrant to search my house."

"Jamie, I'm so sorry. Why don't you come on over? No sense in you waiting at home by yourself."

"Alright. I'll be over soon."

Tommy watched Spencer crumple to the ground. He moaned in pain, but made no move to continue his advancement to get to Jude. Tommy ran toward her and caught her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair.

"Jude," he whispered. "Tell me you're okay. Tell me he didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine."

Tommy placed both hands on Jude's cheeks and forced her to look at him. That's when he saw the bruise just under her eye. Jude must have seen Tommy's intent, because she grabbed his arm before he could make a move toward Spencer.

"Don't, Tommy. I don't want you to end up in jail. Please."

Tommy looked at Jude and decided not to cause any more trouble. At that moment, sirens could be heard. Finally! The police had arrived.

He grabbed Jude's wrist to drag her outside and away from danger and she winced in pain.

"What?" he demanded.

"It's nothing," Jude said trying to jerk her wrist free.

Tommy turned it over so her palm was up. He noticed a gash that would probably require stitches. This time he wasn't going to let Jude stop him from kicking Spencer's butt.

"Jude, get outside, now."

"Don't do this, Tommy. You don't need any more trouble. Please. For me."

"I'd do anything for you, sweetheart. You know that, but I won't be a coward for you. Please don't ask me to be."

"I'm not asking you to be a coward. I'm asking you to be the better man and walk away."

"You're right, but I'm not the better man, baby. I can't stand by knowing that he hurt you."

"Tommy…"

"Just go outside."

She left without another word.

Spencer had been lying on the ground listening to the entire conversation. He knew that Quincy was coming for him, but there was nothing he could do. He had been shot in the leg. There was no way he could out run Tommy.

When Tommy approached, he lay still, hoping his attacker would think that he was unconscious. No such luck.

"Look at me, you coward!"

Spencer turned his face to his enemy. Tommy punched him so hard Spencer thought his teeth were in his throat. He whimpered in pain, but that didn't stop the onslaught.

"You hurt Jude!"

Spencer could see the fierce rage in Quincy's eyes. He'd never seen anything like it before. He could tell the emotions that Tommy was feeling had to be powerful. He'd never seen anyone look so vindictive. He knew he was a dead man.

Another explosive punch to the gut left him curled into a ball.

"I'm going to kill you, Spencer, and that's a promise."


	16. Chapter 16

Outside of the warehouse, Jude called Sadie.

"Hello?"

"Sadie, it's Jude. I'm alright."

"Oh, thank God. What happened?"

"Spencer kidnapped me. Tommy found me at the warehouse that he brought me to. He's inside with him right now."

"Alone in the warehouse with Spencer? Jude, you have to stop him before he kills the guy. You know he'd do anything to protect you."

"I tried, Sadie, but there was nothing I could do. You know how stubborn he is."

"Yeah. I've had first hand experience. When he wants something, he goes after it."

Tommy delivered another blow to Spencer's face, this time breaking his nose. He'd never been so angry in his life.

"If you kill me, Quincy, you'll go to jail and no one will be around to protect your precious Jude."

"Shut up!"

Just as Tommy was about to kick Spencer in the gut, the door burst open and two uniformed officers entered the building.

"Put your hands on your head! Get down on the ground!"

Tommy did as instructed. They cuffed him and whisked him off to the police station.

As soon as Tommy was free to leave, he went to the interrogation room he knew Jude was being held in. He was about to barge through the door when an officer told him he was not allowed to go in.

"I need to be with her. You don't understand. I need to make sure she's alright."

"She's fine," said the officer. "The best thing you can do for her now is just to wait until they've finished questioning her. She should be done in a few minutes."

By the time Jude was allowed to leave, Tommy thought he was going to pull his hair out. He couldn't take the suspense of not knowing what they were saying to Jude. When he saw her exit the room he ran to her.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart? Were they mean to you?"

"No, Tommy. I'm fine, really. Just take me home, please."

Jude didn't specify which home she meant, so Tommy drove her to their apartment. When she would have protested, said,

"Jude, all of your stuff is here. You can see Sadie tomorrow."

"No, I want to see her now. I want her to know that I'm okay."

"So call her. I'm sure she'll understand that you're not up to visitors. If you don't, I will."

Jude got out her phone and called her sister. She knew that Tommy wasn't going to let her see Sadie tonight, so she just did what she was told.

"Hey, Sadie. We're just going to go back to Tommy's place. I'm not much up for visitors. I'll see you tomorrow, instead."

"Jude, I want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, really. I'll see you at the studio."

"Jude! You are not going into the studio tomorrow! Not after what just happened!"

Sadie and Tommy exploded simultaneously.

"Jude Harrison! I can't believe you're even thinking of work! I'm your producer! I refuse to let you go!"

She decided to deal with Sadie first.

"Music calms me, Sadie. Don't worry. I've been through a traumatic experience. It will help me release my anger by singing through it. Just trust me."

"Fine, but you're coming straight here after work tomorrow. Now that all of this is over, you can come back home."

"I know, Sades."

"I love you Jude."

"Love you, too."

As soon as she hung up the phone, Tommy started bellowing.

"You're not going to work tomorrow. I don't care how much help music is to you. You can sing while you're in the shower, but you're not going to the studio.

"Tommy…"

"And another thing," he interrupted. "You're not going back to live with Sadie. I want you to stay at my apartment with me."

That shocked Jude into silence. Tommy looked at her.

"Jude, I know you think I'm a selfish jerk, but give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me. Please."

"We'll talk about this later, Tommy. I'm too tired to fight with you."

"Then don't fight with me, agree with me."

"Later, Tommy."

The next morning, Jude woke on time to head to work. Her ribs were killing her and her cheek was pulsing. Her wrist was sore and she had to try hard not to strain it so she didn't pull out her stitches.

When she arrived at work, Krissy, her newly hired assistant, was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Miss Harrison," she said with a bright smile.

She handed Jude a cup of coffee and Jude could have hugged the girl. There was one thing that she needed to get straight with Miss Terry, though.

"Follow me into my office for a moment, please. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

When Krissy was seated at a chair in front of Jude's desk, Jude began to speak.

"I don't have many rules concerning your job. I expect you to know your boundaries, but there is one rule that you have to abide by."

"Sure."

"Tommy Quincy is off limits."

At that moment she heard someone clearing his throat. She looked up to see none other than Tommy standing in her doorway.


End file.
